Destiny
by MagicConan14
Summary: The ordinary becomes the extraordinary when Conan finds a tarot card lying around after one of Haibara's experiments. 22-shot. Debut of the Countdown series.
1. The Fool

Hi all, MagicConan14 here. This is the start of the Countdown series, and this one's majorly special – it's got 22 chapters instead of 10!

Originally, each chapter was going to be a one shot, but I decided against it and put a storyline in.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but if there are any characters that defy this, I will point that out.

* * *

Card 22-The Fool

_The fool is just a wild card, a blank-filler._

* * *

'Conan' had always been a disguise, a non-existent person created for the sake of Shinichi. Shinichi was in his Conan form right now, so why was there another Conan wandering around on the sidewalk?

"Conan-kun! Come inside!" Obviously Ran had fallen for the lookalike.

Shinichi watched as the kid plodded inside the café, and listened as his footsteps came right into the Mouri Detective Agency.

"Now what were you doing out there? I didn't see you go out…" Ran scolded.

_Who is he?_ Conan thought as he ambled out of his room.

Ran couldn't believe it when she looked at both of them. _How could there be two of him?_

One Conan, the one on Ran's left, suddenly looked really pale.

* * *

Conan's doppelganger was, in fact, from the future – the very near future. Using a time machine Agasa-hakase had built, he had come to warn the present people what was going to happen – the world as they knew it was about to change drastically. Science and logic would not be any use. The reign of magic was at hand.

"How can I be sure I'll believe you?" both Conan (the present one) and Ran wanted to know.

"You'll believe me eventually…" Everything faded into blackness.

Conan woke up with a start, unaware that the future Conan was actually correct.

* * *

Haibara had been experimenting on him again, this time attaching suction-cupped wires to his head and forcing him to go to sleep.

As he got off the bed to tell Haibara about his queer dream, he felt something small, rounded rectangle-shaped and flat underneath his right thigh. It was a tarot card, more specifically the card called The Fool. Why was that there?

Haibara rushed in, a similar card in hand, hers being The Hermit. Both flopped on to the couch (the one on the left side upon entry) during their discussion. When Conan told Haibara that future Conan said,"The reign of magic is at hand", he held his card up to observe it for anything strange. Suddenly, he began to glow with a bright white intensity and levitate. When the transformation was complete, Conan was in a jester's costume and was holding a staff. The reign of magic _really had_ begun.

* * *

This one's a different version of _Doppelganger_,which is why I decided to insert that word into the middle of the story.

Also, I remember Gosho Aoyama liked the name Conan because he wanted _Detective Conan_ to surpass _Future Boy Conan_. There's a rather obvious pun in this chapter.

Please read and review!


	2. The World

Thanks to all the people that reviewed the first chapter! Here's another, so please keep reviewing!

* * *

Card 21-The World

_Words associated with The World card:_

_Fulfilment - Accomplishment - Success - Integration_

_Involvement - Prospering - Satisfaction - Repleteness_

_Contentment - Good feelings - Wholeness_

* * *

Jodie-sensei was thinking about the Silver Bullet. How was it that such an intelligent child could exist? Unless he was actually a teenager… Jodie quickly dismissed the thought. That was not possible at all! Teenagers couldn't shrink to become seven-year-olds!

/

In the mail the next day, she received a single tarot card – The World, the card of completeness. _Who could be sending these?_ she found herself contemplating as she stared at the card intently.

After a little catch-up with the Silver Bullet, Ran's former English teacher discovered that the little girl Haibara Ai and he had both received cards: Conan-kun's was the Joker and the little girl's the Hermit. They had no idea of where the cards could have come from and who could have placed them – unless it was Hakase, but Agasa-hakase wouldn't have known where Jodie's apartment was. The case of the tarot cards was still open, [A.N. This is just a reference to how the title of the English version of Detective Conan is Case Closed.] but Jodie decided not to worry about it anymore.

However, when Conan told about and demonstrated the transformation for her, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Logically, it just wasn't possible! It was either advanced stage effects - or something else entirely…something unexplainable by logic…It was slightly creepy, how logic had started to become useless in a world ruled by science.

/

Little did the card recipients know, there were going to be more cards appearing. One was going to be in the ownership of a very famous thief…Kaito Kid, the Silver Magician of the Sky!

* * *

The last statement's an allusion to what the last chapter is called.


	3. Judgement aka the Angel

Card 20-Judgement/the Angel

* * *

_Words associated with this card are:_

_Judgment - Rebirth - Inner Calling - Absolution_

_Restart - Accepting past mistakes/actions - Release_

_Forgiveness - End of repression - Reconciliation - Renewal_

_Decision - Salvation - New beginning - Hope - Redemption_

* * *

Hidemi was thinking about her past as Kir again.

She remembered the first time she was told to go into the Organisation as a mole…Hidemi didn't even know such ruthlessness existed in this world! But a job was a job; a covert operation was a covert operation. She had to continue doing it for the sake of her family. If she didn't do this job (or told her superiors she didn't want this job), then someone would die. Her mother was proof enough.

She recollected her introduction into the Organisation being brief – "This is Kir." _That's all?_ she found herself thinking.

After being shown around the Black Organisation headquarters, she was assigned to her first job – kill a millionaire college teacher.

* * *

Rena Mizunashi, everyone knew, was a TV reporter. Some people knew that Rena was also Kir, and even less knew about her being Hidemi Hondou…

Chris Vineyard stopped by Rena's apartment one time before the ding dong dash case.

"You're obviously not here for an interview," she scoffed at the blonde.

"Actually, I am…it's an interview about your life." It sounded calming, yet sinister. Sort of like the 'calm before a storm'. "You're Hidemi Hondou, right?"

"Yes…" Rena kept her composure, but she knew if Vermouth had any more dirt on her, then she would either have to kill the actress or become a vigilante.

"You're from the CIA." There was the piece of evidence that could break her cover, being said by the enemy. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Hidemi sighed, but kept her guard up in case Vermouth had anything up her sleeve.

"Unless it's absolutely necessary," Chris Vineyard commented, her tone going from intimidating to flat. Vermouth observed her nails as she said, "But not right now."

A smirk flashed on to Vermouth's face as she turned and sauntered out of the apartment.

* * *

Those two events were the only significant ones other than jobs and what had happened after meeting Conan. Speaking of which, news of strange tarot cards had reached her. A card saying, "The reign of magic is at hand," was attached to it by a paperclip.

Hidemi had never imagined herself as a lady of judgement – the kind to wear a toga and hold scales in her hands – but that's what happened. The clothing change was only temporary, though. [I'll explain this if you ask me via review.]

* * *

I'll open up this section for questions, like I did for White Knight and Ablaze.

Please read and review!

16/8- roxifoxi: I checked them up because of Fairy Tail. I'm not making them up. The words listed at the start of each chapter (and practically all the information I know about tarot cards) are actually from Wikipedia...


	4. The Sun

~19-The Sun~

* * *

_Words associated with the Sun card:_

_Optimism-Expansion-Being radiant-Positive feelings_

_Enlightenment-Vitality-Innocence-Non-criticism_

_Assurance-Energy-Personal power-Happiness_

_Splendour-Brilliance-Joy -Enthusiasm_

* * *

The Shonen Tanteidan was visiting Rena Mizunashi because of a new career project [See OVA 5 for the first one.] when, suddenly, a smirk came over her placid face. A pair of scales appeared and she slung it over her shoulder, collapsing it and turning it into a weapon. "Stand and fight, Joker, Hermit! Or do you want to be a disgrace to the five almighty gods?"

"Guess we have no choice, then," Conan muttered to Haibara, undergoing the transformation into the Joker. Haibara did the same – then realised that she had become Shiho.

The other members of the Shonen Tanteidan were in a daze. "What the heck is going on?!" Genta yelled.

"Just get out of here!" Shiho commanded them. They did her bidding as a series of wires shot out of Shiho's hand and ensnared Rena. "Your turn, Kudo-kun."

Conan held his staff horizontally in front of his face, and chanting something inaudible, the orb at the bottom of the staff began to glow with a white light.

Ayumi interjected, "Stop all this fighting! We're just here to finish our project, right?" She had stayed behind, even though Haibara (as Shiho) had instructed her not to.

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a minute as she began to glow like the Sun. After getting up (she was kneeling while pleading for them to stop), she had a serious, confident look on her face. She shot a huge orb of the remaining gold energy at Hidemi, who got knocked out.

"Now will you stop this?" Ayumi asked insistently. She had no idea what had just happened.

"I'm not finished yet," Conan told her. Pointing the end with the jester decoration at Rena, a bright ray of light shot out of the sceptre and hit her square on the head, erasing Hidemi's brief memories as the Angel and depriving her of her powers. The 20th card had been defeated, but there were still more battles to come.

* * *

The Hermit is, underneath that dishevelled exterior, a person from the future, so whoever the Hermit is, they would have to be technologically savvy to survive on the streets. That is why the Hermit's powers are technology-inspired.

The five almighty gods are Suijin, Jigami, Izanagi, Koujin and Avisel. (You'll remember these names from 2 different fanfics - _Ablaze_ and _Legacy_. _Stealing Stars_ was the original fanfic where the name Avisel appeared.

The story's really gotten underway now! Please read and review!


End file.
